familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of civil parishes in Buckinghamshire
This is a list of civil parishes in the ceremonial county of Buckinghamshire, England. Aylesbury Vale The whole of the district is parished. * Addington 7 * Adstock 7 * Akeley 7 * Ashendon 3 * Aston Abbotts 14 * Aston Clinton 3 * Aston Sandford 3 * Aylesbury (town)2 * Barton Hartshorn 7 * Beachampton 7 * Biddlesden 7 * Bierton with Broughton 3 * Boarstall 3 * Brill 3 * Buckingham (town)6 * Buckingham ParkList of Civil parishes in Aylesbury Vale, Accessed 20 May 2012 * Buckland 3 * Calvert Green 7 The Aylesbury Vale (Parish Electoral Arrangements and Electoral Changes) Order 2007 * Charndon 7 * Chearsley 3 * Cheddington 14 * Chetwode 7 * Chilton 3 * Coldharbour 2 * Creslow 3 * Cublington 14 * Cuddington 3 * Dinton-with-Ford and Upton 3 * Dorton 3 * Drayton Beauchamp 3 * Drayton Parslow 15 * Dunton 15 * East Claydon 15 * Edgcott 7 * Edlesborough 14 * Fleet Marston 3 * Foscott 7 * Gawcott with Lenborough 6 * Granborough 15 * Great Brickhill 14 * Great Horwood 15 * Grendon Underwood 3 * Haddenham 3 * Halton 3 * Hardwick 3 * Hillesden 7 * Hoggeston 15 * Hogshaw 15 * Hulcott 3 * Ickford 3 * Ivinghoe 14 * Kingsey 3 * Kingswood 3 * Leckhampstead 7 * Lillingstone Dayrell with Luffield Abbey 7 * Lillingstone Lovell 7 * Little Horwood 15 * Long Crendon 3 * Ludgershall 3 * Maids Moreton 7 * Marsh Gibbon 7 * Marsworth 14 * Mentmore 14 * Middle Claydon 7 * Mursley 15 * Nash 15 * Nether Winchendon 3 * Newton Longville 15 * North Marston 15 * Oakley 3 * Oving 3 * Padbury 7 * Pitchcott 3 * Pitstone 14 * Poundon 7 * Preston Bissett 7 * Quainton 3 * Quarrendon 3 * Radclive-cum-Chackmore 7 * Shabbington 3 * Shalstone 7 * Slapton 14 * Soulbury 14 * Steeple Claydon 7 * Stewkley 15 * Stoke Hammond 14 * Stoke Mandeville 3 * Stone with Bishopstone and Hartwell 3 * Stowe 7 * Swanbourne 15 * Thornborough 7 * Thornton 7 * Tingewick 7 * Turweston 7 * Twyford 7 * Upper Winchendon 3 * Waddesdon 3 * Water Stratford 7 * Watermead 2 * Weedon 3 * Wendover 3 * Westbury 7 * Westcott 3 * Weston Turville 3 * Whaddon 15 * Whitchurch 3 * Wing 14 * Wingrave with Rowsham 14 * Winslow (town)15 * Woodham 3 * Worminghall 3 * Wotton Underwood 3 Chiltern The whole of the district is parished * Amersham (town)1 * Ashley Green 1 * Chalfont St Giles 1 * Chalfont St Peter 1 * Chartridge 1 * Chenies 1 * Chesham (town)8 * Chesham Bois 1 * Cholesbury-cum-St Leonards 1 * Coleshill 1 * Great Missenden 1 * Latimer 1 * Little Chalfont 1 The Chiltern (Parish Electoral Arrangements and Electoral Changes) Order 2007 * Little Missenden 1 * Penn 1 * Seer Green 1 * The Lee 1 Milton Keynes The whole of the borough is parished. South Bucks The whole of the district is parished * Beaconsfield (town)4 * Burnham 9 * Denham 9 * Dorney 9 * Farnham Royal 9 * Fulmer 9 * Gerrards Cross 9 * Hedgerley 9 * Iver 9 * Stoke Poges 9 * Taplow 9 * Wexham 9 Wycombe Part of the former High Wycombe Municipal Borough is unparished * Bledlow cum Saunderton 17 * Bradenham 17 * Chepping Wycombe 17 * Downley 17 * Ellesborough 17 * Fawley 17 * Great and Little Hampden 17 * Great and Little Kimble cum Marsh 17 * Great Marlow 17 * Hambleden 17 * Hazlemere 1 17 * Hedsor 17 * Hughenden 17 * Ibstone 17 * Lacey Green 17 * Lane End 17 * Little Marlow 17 * Longwick cum Ilmer 17 * Marlow (town)11 * Marlow Bottom 17 The Wycombe (Parish Electoral Arrangements) Order 2007 * Medmenham 17 * Piddington and Wheeler End 17 * Princes Risborough (town)17 * Radnage 17 * Stokenchurch 17 * Turville 17 * West Wycombe 10 17 * Wooburn and Bourne End 17 Notes # Formerly Amersham Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Amersham Rural District # Formerly Aylesbury Municipal Borough: unparished area 1974-2001 A Vision of Britain Through Time : Aylesbury Municipal Borough # Formerly Aylesbury Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Aylesbury Rural District # Formerly Beaconsfield Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Beaconsfield Urban District # Formerly Bletchley Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Bletchley Urban District # Formerly Buckingham Municipal Borough A Vision of Britain Through Time : Buckingham Municipal Borough # Formerly Buckingham Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Buckingham Rural District # Formerly Chesham Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Chesham Urban District # Formerly Eton Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Eton Rural District # Formerly High Wycombe Municipal Borough A Vision of Britain Through Time : High Wycombe Municipal Borough # Formerly Marlow Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Marlow Urban District # Formerly Newport Pagnell Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Newport Pagnell Rural District # Formerly Newport Pagnell Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Newport Pagnell Urban District # Formerly Wing Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Wing Rural District # Formerly Winslow Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Winslow Rural District # Formerly Wolverton Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Wolverton Urban District # Formerly Wycombe Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Wycombe Rural District References See also * List of civil parishes in England External links * Office for National Statistics : Geographical Area Listings *Aylesbury Vale District Council : Contact Details for Parish Councils and Meetings *Chiltern District Council : Local Parish Councils *Parish Councils in Milton Keynes Borough Council : Links to Parish and Town Councils *South Bucks District Council : Parish Council Members *Wycombe District Council : Parish Councils Category:Civil parishes in Buckinghamshire Category:Geography of Buckinghamshire Category:Villages in Buckinghamshire Buckinghamshire